


The Day After The Day of the Larry's

by shecat105



Category: Time Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecat105/pseuds/shecat105
Summary: That evil laugh at the end bothered me. Let's fix that shall we?





	

Humming a sweet little tune, the Larry 3000 entered the dining room, plates adorned with decorative food covering his arms.

"Dinner is served!"

Tuddrussel smacked his lips at the steak set before him, "It's fine dinin' tonight!"

"Yes, if you call simple meat and potatoes _fine_ _dining_ ," Larry mumbled as the man ripped at his food.

Otto, on the other hand, raised a curious eyebrow at the robot, "Aren't you going to tell us what it all is?"

Larry glanced at him in confusion, "What would be the point?  Especially with dumbo there?"

Otto took a bite of his potato mound.  It was delicious, yet it lacked something.  Just as the spaghetti from lunch, and the pancakes from breakfast had.

Something was up with Larry.

Just then, warning sirens blared as deep red lights flashed above.

Tuddrussel sprung to his feet, phaser ready.  "An intruder!  Stay back!  I'll handle this," he sniffed confidently striding forward to find the intruder.  Otto tip toed a little behind him, keeping a small distance.  

Larry shuffled just behind the boy, cowering in fear.  "What if it's something dangerous?"

"Like what?" Otto questioned, noticing Tuddrussel stop.

"Maybe a meteor?  Or a comet?  Or space pirates!  Or a band of space tigers!"

Otto looked back at Larry with interest, "There are space tigers?"

"No, Otto."

A chill ran down the boys' back at the answer.  It hadn't come from the robot he was looking at, although it was his voice.  Otto peaked around the leg of a shocked still Tuddrussel, gasping at the sight he saw.

A giant mass of spare robot parts had somehow been molded together to create a huge exo-suit surrounding one still intact Larry 3000.

"There is no such thing as space tigers.  Space dogs on the other hand..."  The exo-suit arm rose to the Larry's unspoken command, a laser at the end powering up to aim at Tuddrussel's head.

"Now,  _ TUDDRUSSEL _ !!"

The laser released it's blast as the name left Larry's speakers.  Otto clung to Tuddrussel's leg tightly in fear.  He was torn from the fabric as an explosion blew him to the side.

It took a moment for the boy to recompose himself, ears ringing loudly.  He gasped as his eyes flew open.  A pair of muscled arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the blast.  Otto looked up in relief to see Tuddrussel's head still attached to his body.  With a sigh, Otto followed the man's gaze to see a pair of Larry's feet charred and smoking from the laser blast.

The boy shook his head, ridding himself of the ringing so he could think.  The other Larry reached down to him, his face full of concern.  "Are you two alright?  Are you hurt?"

Tuddrussel shifted, sitting up with boy in lap, "Dang, Larry.  Could you have made that any more dramatic?"

"Well you're fine," the robot huffed, "What about you, Otto?  Anything hurt?  Feeling alright?"

Otto blinked at him before blurting, "What the heck was that!?"

"What do you mean?"

"That!" The boy pointed to the still smoking robot feet, "And that!" This time pointing to the exo-suit, "And the-" he made laser and explosion sounds.

"Oh!  That was one of the other Larry's.  There's just me left.  The real Larry."

"How do we know you  _ are  _ the  _ real _ Larry?" Otto asked suspiciously.

"Heart drive," Tuddrussel replied.

"Heart drive?"

"It's the one thing that never changes in a robot.  It is who we are.  All those copies didn’t have one.  They simply had my memories.  I assure you, Otto, that I am the original Larry 3000."

Otto still had his curiosities, "But what about that?"

"The suit?" Tuddrussel shrugged, "You think Larry's only good for chores?  Shoot, he keeps my guns in ship shape!"

"You didn't think he kept up with that do you?" Larry added.

Otto, like every other time he barely understood what had just happened,  shrugged and accepted it.

Larry sniffed the air, "What is that smell?"

"Good ol' grilled steak!"

Larry gawffed at the idea, "Oh, I bet that thing just tore my kitchen apart!"


End file.
